Rusty Bucket Bay
Rusty Bucket Bay is the eighth world in Banjo-Kazooie. It consists of a cargo steamboat called The Rusty Bucket, its dangerous internal workings, rooms on the ship itself, and the polluted water and harbor that surrounds it. The entrance to this world is located on the seventh floor of Gruntilda's Lair, through an underwater passage. However, the water level is too low on the duo's first visit and requires the water level switch in the graveyard section of Gruntilda's Lair to be activated first. Its picture is located high above the entrance through a small alcove. This can be reached either by activating the second water switch in the same room or by swimming into the next room and finding another tunnel with a breakable grate. Both lead to the same area and the picture is behind a breakable grate. The picture requires 12 Jiggies to complete. Points of Interest *The Rusty Bucket **Engine Room **Captain's Cabin **Shipmate's Quarters **The Ship's Kitchen **Cargo Hold **Anchor Hold **Map Room *The Warehouses *Cargo Cranes *Toxic Waste Pool *Three Blue Cargo Containers *Storage Sheds *Snacker's Pool *The Egg Toll *Jinjo Prison Maps Image:RustyBucketBayNotes.png|Musical Notes locations. Image:RustyBucketBayObjects.png|Objects and points of interest locations. Image:RustyBucketBayJiggyJinjo.png|Jiggies and Jinjos locations. Collectibles Jiggies #'Climb the Crates': Enter the warehouse to the left of the Exit Pad, either through the main entrance or by Beak Busting the clear window on top and scale the crates and planks inside to reach the Jiggy. #'Save Snorkel': Rescue Snorkel from under the ship's anchor by following the chain up to a room inside the ship and Beak Busting the anchor switch. The Jiggy will appear in the same spot Snorkel was trapped. #'Reach the Top of the Ship: '''Follow the series of ladders and narrow pathways along the smokestacks to reach the Jiggy in one of the smokestacks. #'Raise the Crane:' Beak Barge the switch on one of the cranes to lift the cage off the deck of the ship, then climb the crane and board the ship to snag the Jiggy before time runs out. #'Blow the Whistles:' Enter the code "''312-111" by Beak Busting the corresponding whistle switches towards the bow of the boat. A Jiggy will pop out if entered correctly. Hitting the wrong switch will cost one honeycomb energy. #'Break into the the Captain's Quarters:' Break open a porthole toward the bow of the ship and jump into the hole. Once inside, break down the small closet door and flip-flap jump up to get the Jiggy. #'Navigate the Engine Room:' Enter the cowl ventilator on the stern of the ship and Beak Bust the fan switch inside. This will slow down the fans in the Engine Room, allowing access to the platform with the Jiggy. To enter the Engine Room, look for a small door on the smokestack closest to the stern and Beak Barge it. Once inside, carefully navigate your way through the Engine Room's obstacles to reach the Jiggy. If at any point the duo loses a life, the fan switch must be activated again. #'Swim through the Propellers:' While inside the Engine Room, Beak Bust the two fan switches on each side of the room to halt the propellers of the ship. Once the second switch is activated, a timer will commence and the duo must reach the Jiggy behind the propellers before they reactivate. It is possible to reset the timer by Beak Busting either switch again, in case the player wants to better time it with the rotating platforms. This is commonly cited by players as the hardest Jiggy to obtain in the entire game. This is due to the sheer difficulty of navigating the Engine Room and the oily water, all while under a strict time limit. #*Well, in order to get this jiggy the legitimate way. In both versions of the game, players can glitch through a window inside the Engine room and pass into the room with the fan switch. This glitch is rather easy to do, just walk into the edge of the wall where it borders the window's left edge, eventually players can get the glitch. And considering the fan switch room is located at the back of the ship, this makes getting the propeller jiggy a breeze, rather than the nightmare the legitimate way is. #'Defeat Boss Boom Box:' Beak Barge the switch on the opposite crane to Jiggy #4 and a TNT box will destroy the cover to the cargo hold below. Defeat Boss Boom Box inside and collect the Jiggy. #'Find all 5 Jinjos.' Jinjos *'Blue' - Inside the second teal storage container at the rim of the bay (enter it from above). He is behind a pile of boxes and is easiest found by ear. *'Green' - On a floating barrel in the toxic green pool. *'Orange' - in the corner of the level behind the ship. Fire eggs in the Egg Toll. *'Pink' - In a large alcove underwater, under the grate that the beehive sits upon just to the right of the exit pad. *'Yellow' - On a buoy with a yellow Jinjo flag on it in Snacker's pool. Extra Honeycombs *In the boathouse which can be accessed by a hole in the wall in Snacker's fenced pool. Activate the Extra Honeycomb switch inside and use the Flight Pad to reach it. *In a small hexagonal window at the bottom of the tunnel which leads to the engine room. Witch Switch *On top of a tower near the stern (or back) of The Rusty Bucket. It is reached by double-jumping from the tip of the nearby crane (although this is difficult and requires precise timing of the second jump). A Jiggy appears in the room prior to the entrance to this world. The water must be raised to reach it. Mumbo Tokens *There is a Mumbo Token by the Green Jinjo in the toxic green pool. *Inside of the oven in the kitchen room (BUT BE WARNED, you will be burnt upon entering). *Fire 6 eggs instead of just 2 into the 2 egg toll. The bridge will extend far enough for a normal Flap-Flip to reach the floating Mumbo Token. *Two tokens in the Engine Room (stop the engines before you get them!). *In a boat to the side of the Rusty Bucket. *Inside the room with the four beds and the Seaman Grublin. *At the top of the smokestack that doesn't have a Jiggy, accessed using a Shock Jump Pad on the highest narrow pathway around the smokestacks. Extra Lives *Destroy all of the Boom Boxes in one of the teal storage containers. *At the entrance-opposing side of the Engine Room is a window with the propeller slowing switch visible. In front of it is the 1-up and 4 eggs. *Inside the storage hut between the entrance pad and Snacker's pool, on the top shelf. Stop 'n' Swop *'Red Mystery Egg' - After entering the code to unlock it, the Red Mystery Egg is found on the bed in the Captain's Cabin. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, a ship that bears some resemblance to the Rusty Bucket can be seen floating across the ocean beyond Showdown Town. It also appears in Banjoland as an exhibit. It has a hole in its hull to allow a view at its engine. Glitches *With some fast moving in and out of the areas the game has to load on, you can glitch the main world music. The music will play without the horns, whistles, and metronome. Characters *Snorkel Enemies *Seaman Grublin *Chump *Grille Chompa *Beehive *Boom Box *Flotsam *Grimlet *Snacker *Boss Boom Box (Boss) Trivia * An underwater variation of the Engine Room's music exists in the game's data, despite the room having no water. Using Gameshark codes, it is possible to hear this music in action. *On the promotional video given to Nintendo Power subscribers prior to the game's release, narrator Jon Lovitz states that the name of the ship is the "H.M.S. Gruntilda". *Beneath the Rusty Bucket's name on the stern is the name of the city "Twycross, England", where Rareware is based. *In Banjoland, the model of the ship has three chimneys, instead of the two it actually has. *Rusty Bucket Bay's Engine Room is commonly cited by players as the most difficult, complex, and frustrating part of any world in Banjo-Kazooie; indeed, the whole world is also commonly cited by players to be the most frustrating world in the game due to the difficulty rising from aforementioned Engine Room and the oily water. Conversely, some more experienced players cite Rusty Bucket Bay as their favorite Banjo-Kazooie level due to the challenges it presents. *Many players believe the garage door behind the entrance pad was once meant to take the player to Quagmire, an area in Banjo-Tooie, via Stop & Swop, since a similar door can be seen in the area. The design of the door in Banjo-Tooie differs from the one in Rusty Bucket Bay, but since the door is quite conspicuous and Banjo-Kazooie's designers have stated that some worlds originally intended for Tooie were used in Kazooie (and vice versa), it's not a completely unfounded idea. Rbb shutterdoor.png|The shutter door behind Rusty Bucket Bay's entrance Ioh quagmire shutterdoor.png|The shutter door in the Quagmire area of Banjo-Tooie. *When doing the whistle puzzle, the level's music changes to a version which has no whistle sounds as to not add any confusion in the memorization of the puzzle's whistle sounds. *It is not possible to complete the game without entering this world, because of the 810 note door in Gruntilda's lair. **It is possible to complete "Grunty's Furnace Fun" and see the credits without having stepped foot in this world, a trait shared with "Click Clock Wood". *This is the only level in the game not to feature Bottles or Mumbo. *From 1:32-1:44, Rusty Bucket Bay's music features a minor key rendition of Bubblegloop Swamp's melody. *While most Jinjos in other worlds (except Click Clock Wood) seem to be placed in random locations, all the Jinjos of Rusty Bucket Bay are located along the borders of the world. In fact, 4 of the 5 are found at each corner of the bay. *In the N64 version of Banjo-Kazooie, one of the beds in the ship's sleeping quarters has a poster of Berri from "Twelve Tales: Conker 64", another Rareware game which was in development at the time of Banjo-Kazooie's release. "Twelve Tales" was later scrapped and reworked into "Conker's Bad Fur Day", so subsequent releases of Banjo-Kazooie (the XBLA and Rare Replay versions) replaced this poster with one of Conker the squirrel. Rbb berri.png|Berri (Banjo-Kazooie, N64) Rbb conker.png|Conker (Banjo-Kazooie, XBLA/Xbox One) Names in Other Languages Gallery See also: Rusty Bucket Bay/Gallery Category:Trivia